Rosebud
by MRAZI
Summary: At times roses take a long while to bloom. Could this be the same case of a young street urchin who stumbles upon a house mistress?


**Rosebud, Chapter 1; Hidden rose.**

**MR. AZ.**

Sems the hit n the head was wors than I though and I can't write much at all. I'll be posting thins I had written a whle ago, once I run out of charcpters to post there'll be a lon wait. Sorry.

;RAZI

PS: Who can tell me how to keep the format in here? I upload a word docment wth a format and it is posted as a non-format thing.

Darkness consumed the place when a rusted door creaked open and a boy dressed in some old clothes and a brown beret peeked in, he seemed to be 13 or 14 years old and looked terribly tired and scared, in his right hand were 10 beautiful red roses and his trembling left hand pushed shyly the door, letting himself in before closing it with the same carefulness and tiptoeing inside the "house", it was a small place with places without floor and stone walls, there were empty bottles of liquor everywhere, there was one normal door, and, in a secluded corner at the end of the passage and there was a wooden broken door, the boy went through it and into a dark room that emitted a powerful aroma to roses, there were clean bottles in there, each one containing a beautiful flower, much like the ones in his hand, some others were half-planted in wooden boxes near the corners, there were also some hanging from some ropes in the ceiling, drying out so they would look more beautiful the next morning, the boy slowly and carefully placed each of his ten roses in a bottle and left the room quietly, his body shivering involuntarily, partially due the fresh air that that specific room gave out.

He closed the broken door behind him and tiptoed once again to the other door, the one that wasn't broken, there, lying on a wasted sofa, was a, seemingly sleeping, tall and plump man who seemed to be in his mid-thirties, one near empty bottle of liquor was resting at his feet and some food leftovers were near him.

The boy gulped and thanked silently to whoever entity was hearing him, then he trudged slowly to the food and took some of it before walking quietly to a third door inside that room, the one he knew would take him to his quarters, into a softer-than-the-ground place to sleep and away from the slumbering man in that room, only then he would be able to say that he was "safe at home" not that he had never considered this place his home.

He had almost reached the second door when a harsh and drunkish voice made his plans crumble and his heart stop.

"Whered the Helld were ya?!"

The boy gulped again to himself and forced his face to seem relaxed and brave, even when those were the last things he felt.

"Working..."

The man got up from the couch unsteadily.

"So? Did you sell them all?!" He demanded.

"..." For a moment the kid couldn't find his voice, and could only cringe when the tall man grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"Answer me! Did you sell them all?!" He shook the boy vigorously.

Finally the boy managed to speak.

"No, Saint, but I managed to sell 12"

He dropped him, making him fall in the floor and stand up again as fast as he could.

"12..." The man muttered before facing the kid again.

"12!" He roared this time. "Fucking 12 roses you sold!" He took one swing to his bottle before facing the boy again and back-handing him, hard, making the child's face snap to one side and his beret fall, revealing his short sandy blond hair.

"You idiot!" He bellowed before hitting the boy again, with enough force to make him fall against the wall behind him.

The man called "Saint" took one last large swing at his bottle, finishing his liquor before laughing hoarsely.

"You idiotic girl, I should have sold you when I could! Sadly ya're my asshole brother's kid, if ya weren't I would have long, looong offered you. Now answer me something, girly... Do ya fucking think we can live with 12 sold roses!?"

The kid frowned deeply, tasting blood in his mouth and feeling sick, then answered out of pure rage.

"If you didn't drink every cent we have, we could!"

The drunken man laughed more, before hitting the blond again and trudging towards the door that lead to the bedroom, he opened it and turned to the kid still chuckling.

"Some nerve ya have... well my dear Harukaa if I were you I would actually sell more than 20 roses tomorrow, or else ya'll find yourself serving as some guys' entertainment, doesn't matters ya disguise yerself like a lad, as soon as they find out yer a girl they'll take ya... think about it... oh and..." Saint threw his empty bottle in direction to the blonde girl who covered herself immediately, said bottle shattered on the wall behind Haruka, some shatters of glass hurting her and provoking some cuts in her hands and forehead.

"Ya stay there, that'll serve ya right"

The door slammed shut and the child known as Haruka hugged herself tightly, shivering and unable to stop the angry tears that went down her face, mixing themselves with some of her bloodied cuts.

Damm, why did her parents have to die? Why did her only family have to be Saint?

Why had he taken in betting and drinking? And most important than all, what she had done to deserve this? Life wasn't fair, Saint never stopped telling her that, but, for once, she wished there was a reason...

She cried herself to sleep, vaguely dreaming of a better world, one which she was sure she wouldn't live to see.

MR. AZ: Ok, first Chapter! Will take some time in upload more, but I'll do it, Promise! Please let me know your opinion R&R :D!


End file.
